Hurting Hearts
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Sequel to Six Years. Three kids from the real world get thrown back through time to save Mulder and Scully. Who are these kids and will they save Mulder and Scully?


A/N: Okay so I thought of this story on the 13 and had 13 pages written on the 17. Yes this is the sequel to Six Years.

A/N 2: This starts out in an alternate universe. . . . Well technically our 'world' then it goes into X-Files 'world' . . . .

A/N 3: italics are thoughts between Ethan and Brooke.

Thanks to all my friends who read this and said keep going.

I own nothing except Brooke aka me, and Will and Ethan belong to themselves.

Chapter 1

December 18, 2006

Annville-Cleona High School

9:58 AM

Fourth period history was always fun. Especially since Brooke's best friends, Ethan and Will, were in that class too. Brooke's red hair was in two low pigtails as she walked in. She wore dark blue jeans and a dark gray tank top. Brooke was the last one in the classroom and everyone watched as she walked to her desk next to Ethan and Will. She took out a notebook and opened to a page filled with weird symbols and notes. Will and Ethan looked over her shoulders. "What are those?" Will asked.

"It's ancient Anasazi writing. Some of the symbols I found were the same ones that were on the ship that crashed on the Ivory Coast in Amor Fati." Brooke said in an excited voice.

". . . . Okay . . . . what does that mean?" Will asked,

"It means either Chris Carter goes over his research with a fine tooth comb, or that ship was real and not a prop and the Anasazi knew about the date and went into hiding to find a way to stop it." Brooke explained.

Ethan jumped in, "and you have a theory on how they disappeared?"

While the trio were chatting their class ad started. Mr. Kulp looked at them. "Brooke," her head shot and the whispering ceased. "since you love to talk so much, why don't you enlighten the class on what we're learning about."

She narrowed her eyes at him and noticed 'ANASAZI' written across the board. Brooke smirked at him. "Gladly. We're going to be learning about the Anasazi, a native American civilization predominately based in New Mexico. They created an accurate calendar and then one day. . . . they just disappeared. They didn't take anything with them, they just left."

"You seem to know a lot about them." Mr. Kulp commented.

"Well I think it's important to know about them, especially since they knew the date of the coming plague. We need to know everything that they did so we can save ourselves."

Mr. Kulp eyed Brooke. "Nice joke, Brooke. Keep the sci-fi out of the classroom."

"I'm not joking. The Anasazi's calendar stops on the exact date that the final invasion occurs. They saw something, something that frightened them. They knew something was going to happen and no one knows what to do to stop it." Brooke took a breath. "And you can stand there and say you're willing to destroy the truth so no man can seek it."

"And where did you find all this credible information?"

"X-Files." She answered. The class around her giggled.

Mr. Kulp stopped the laugher and turned back to Brooke. "The X-Files is not real. It's a show that tried to turn the people against the government. None of the things shown on that show were real. It was all made by special effects."

"Oh yeah, then how do you explain that?" She pointed to a small glowing blue light that started to grow.

The class stared wide-eyed at the light. It gradually started to take a human form. When the light faded, Albert Hosteen stood at the head of the room. He looked around before he spotted the trio. "You three must help her." Albert directed to them.

"Why us, why are we so special?" Ethan asked.

Albert slowly walked towards them. "The three of you have more power than you know. Only you can save her."

Will looked at Brooke and Ethan before answering. "So how do we get there?" The last thing the trio saw before darkness over took them was a bright golden light.

MSR

FBI Headquarters

Monday May 15, 2000

10:27 AM

Ethan, Will, and Brooke found themselves outside Mulder and Scully's office. "Doesn't the A.D. usually brief his agents before sending them on an assignment?" Brooke whispered to the guys.

"That's usually the general idea." Ethan responded.

"Do you have a plan?" Will asked.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Yep."

Ethan looked at her for a moment and when she didn't tell them he said, "Care to share with the class?"

"Nope." She opened the office door and walked in. "You can chill out boys, no one's here."

Will poked his head inside the door. "Huh, I always thought their office was bigger."

Ethan looked at Will. "How many episodes have you seen?"

"A couple."

"Well if you would've watched more you would know how small their space is." Ethan retorted.

"Sorry, oh great one. I didn't know it was on my to-do list." Will said sarcastically.

Ethan opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Brooke. "Ding, ding. Fighting's over. Could we please focus on the matter at hand?"

"You mean the whole we're-stuck-in-an-alternate-universe-where-nobody-knows-us-with-no-way-to-get-back-to-our-time?" Will asked. Brooke and Ethan gave him a look. "Okay, I guess not."

"Did anyone notice that Albert said only we can save _her_?" Brooke asked.

"So?"

"Will, I think she means why would Albert say that only we can save _her_ when he put us back to the time when Mulder is abducted. Don't you think it would make more sense to stop him from getting abducted, therefore ensuring Scully's heart wouldn't break?" Ethan explained.

"I guess it would."

Brooke turned to Ethan, one eyebrow raised. "What? I do pay attention when you're on a Mulder/Scully relationship rant. And stop doing that! You look like Scully!" he said referring to her eyebrow.

"Good to know you pay attention."

While Brooke and Ethan had their exchange, Will looked around the office. "Uh, Brooke, I think this is for you." Will pointed to a black computer bag.

They walked up to the bag. "How do you know it's for me?"

Ethan found a tag on the side of the bag. "It says to Mini Red. That's you."

"What are we going to do now? I mean it could be a while before they come back." Will said.

"It shouldn't be that long." Brooke said. Will looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. "Wait, before you ask how I know that, I'll tell you. It's 10:30, so they probably went to get lunch or a snack."

"You scare me with your knowledge of them." Ethan said. A moment later they heard footsteps coming down the hall. "I guess it's show time."

Mulder and Scully walked through the doorway. Mulder's hand was resting on Scully's lower back. "Uh, can we help you? Scully asked us.

"Actually, we are here to help you." Brooke responded.

"Help us?" Mulder asked.

"Yes. Um, can you two sit down. It's a very implausible story. You're probably going to have us committed after you hear it." Mulder and Scully sat at his desk and waited for Brooke to continue. "Okay," she took a breath. "you see, we are from the future, 2006 to be exact. We were in history class talking about the Anasazi when a glowing blue light appeared. It turned into Albert Hosteen, he said that only we could save her and the next thing we knew, we were standing outside your office. You're not going to have us thrown out, are you?" Brooke winced at the thought of being 'escorted' out of the building.

Mulder laughed. "No we're not going to have you thrown out. But we do have some questions for you."

"Of course you do." Ethan mumbled.

Scully looked at the girl standing in front of her. "Let's start with your names."

Brooke pointed to the blond boy on her right. "This is Will," Will smiled so his braces were seen. "This is Ethan," Ethan's blond/brown hair was sticking up. "And my name is Brooke." She anticipated the next question. "We're sixteen, we' don't know where our parents would be and we don't have a place to stay. Does that answer all your personal questions?"

"Yes." Mulder answered. "Say we believe that you're from the future, who is it you were sent back to save?"

"Actually, we think it's Scully." Ethan replied.

"Me? Why me?" Scully asked perplexed.

"We don't know." Will answered.

"But we're going to figure it out." Ethan said.

The four heard a long sigh accompanied by tapping on a keyboard coming from the floor. They looked down and saw Brooke tapping on a laptop that they assumed came from the computer bag they found. Brooke looked up when she felt their eyes on her. "What?"

"What are you doing down there?" Ethan asked.

"I'm typing down all the reasons why _we_ are the only ones who can save her." She let out another sigh. "It's so damn frustrating! There are too many scenarios in which she would need help."

"What do you have now?" Scully asked, already accepting the fact that something was going to happen.

"That's the problem! All the scenarios I'm imagining are all ones that Mulder could save you from." A confused look crossed her face. "Unless . . . ."

"Unless what?" Mulder asked.

'_What if it's to stop her heart from breaking by stopping Mulder's abduction?' _Brooke thought to herself. She was shocked when she heard Ethan answer her question out loud.

"I think you're right. It would make sense that we'd be the only ones to stop it."

Brooke's mouth was in a perfect 'o'. "Uh Ethan, do you realize I thought that in my head, not out loud?"

"No way that could be possible. You said it out loud." Ethan replied.

'_Ethan, if you can hear me, tap your right foot!' _Ethan did so. _'Oh my god! This is so cool! We're telepathic! Okay, now do you think Scully's hot?'_

Ethan gave her a look but replied anyway. _'She's pretty, but I don't think she's hot.' _

Her eyes went wide. "Oh come on! Even Will thinks that!" Brooke said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder asked while giving Brooke an odd look.

"Oh just that Will thinks Scully's hot."

Will blushed furiously. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep." He said.

Ethan and Brooke rolled their eyes. "Scully you got yourself an admirer." Mulder smiled at Scully.

"So . . . what are we going to do now?" Brooke asked.

Okay so that's chapter one. Tell me what you guys think. I'll attempt to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
